mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Get a Horse!
Get a Horse! is a Mickey Mouse short Cartoon, from 2013. Plot Mickey Mouse walks from his house and spots Horace Horsecollar pulling a hay wagon with all his friends playing music. He hops on the wagon and helps up Minnie Mouse and Clarabelle Cow onto the wagon. Just then, Pete shows up in his jalopy, his horn bellowing "Make way for the future!". Pete spots Minnie and gives her a lustful gaze, so Mickey puts Clarabelle in the gaze in Minnie's place much to Pete's disgust and horror. Angry at being pranked, Pete snatches Minnie and rams his car into the wagon, sending Mickey and Horace flying towards the screen. Seeing Mickey and Horace bounce off the fabric, Pete hurls them even harder into the screen until they burst through into the modern movie theater as the film switches back to 2.35:1 and color. As Pete taunts Mickey from inside the screen and closes the hole in the screen, Mickey tries to get back into his world, pulling back the curtains to reveal a wider screen. Horace then walks onto the stage wearing a Captain America T-shirt, glasses and carrying a cellphone, Hershey's Milk Duds and popcorn. Mickey decides to use Horace as a mock biplane to fly around the theater and fire at Pete with Hershey's Milk Duds. When they crash land onto the stage, Mickey finds the smartphone Horace brought (and apparently stole) onto the stage, so he calls Pete on his candlestick phone and Horace sprays foam from a fire extinguisher into the smartphone and out from Pete's phone. Pete's car then lands in a frozen lake and the screen fills with water, giving Mickey the idea to poke a hole in the screen with his tail and let the water leak out, causing Pete, Minnie and the other cartoon animals to flood out onto the stage. Minnie is unsure about the new area, asking Mickey if they've landed in Poughkeepsie. Mickey and Minnie's reunion is short-lived, however, as Pete gives chase to the characters in and out of the screen until he snatches Minnie again, punches Mickey onto a support beam and nails the screen shut. Horace and the others decide to swing from the beam and try to break though the screen like a wrecking ball, but the plan only manages to flip the screen upside-down, causing Pete to fall from the ground. Mickey and the others flips it again and Pete lands on the ground, his car crashing down on him. Getting an idea, Minnie encourages Mickey to flip the screen again, this time having Pete land on a cactus, which sets off a chain of events. First, Pete gets electrocuted on some telephone cables, then he has his face get hit by all the steps on a ladder, lands face first in the mud, and gets his rear end poked on a pitchfork, and falls onto a seesaw, where he gets hit on the head by numerous tools. Then one of the tools, a sledgehammer, rams the pitchfork into his deeper into his rear end. Finally, the sledgehammer falls on the opposite side of the seesaw, where Pete is launched and lands face first in his jalopy. Horace, Mickey, and Minnie begin to laugh hysterically at Pete's pain. Suddenly, Horace's hand gets stuck behind the screen due to him pounding the screen. Mickey tries to pull him out, but only succeeds by spinning the screen horizontally like a flip-book. To Mickey's realization, it rewinded the scene. Seeing this as an opportunity, Mickey and Horace begin spinning the screen around like a flip-book until Pete is completely knocked out. Minnie then drives Pete's car with Pete in tow and completely tears the screen down, revealing the black-and-white world in color for the first time. Mickey and his friends enter their world again and dance for a moment while Oswald briefly peeks out from the side of the screen. The horn that was on Pete's car tells an unconscious Pete "Ah, get a horse!" before Mickey and his friends bring down a new screen, then Mickey waves goodbye to Pete and the audience, and he and Minnie give Horace a kiss on the cheeks as Horace blushes. As the iris closes, Pete, who has woken up by now, tries to get back in through the screen, but gets his head (and half his body) stuck. Seconds later, the flap on Pete's pants open up to reveal the words "THE END" and Pete bellows "Hey!!", as the screen cuts to the credits. After the credits, the Walt Disney Pictures logo is in black-and-white, and Clarabelle jumps over the castle, making the arch with her milk. Cast *Walt Disney/Clarence Nash (uncredited)/Jimmy MacDonald (uncredited) as Mickey Mouse (archive recorded) *Marcellite Garner and Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Billy Bletcher and Will Ryan as Pete *Raymond S. Persi as Car Horn Gallery get-a-horse.jpg 1015473-el-capitan-s-rob-richards-and-his-wurlitzer-accompany-get-horse.jpg Get-A-Horse-04.jpg Horacehorsecollar.jpg Mickey Mouse Get A Horse! 9338838388393.jpg Mickey Mouse Get A Horse! 12297121.jpg Pete Get a Horse! Model Sheet.jpg Mickey Mouse Get A Horse! 2838399392.jpg Mickey Mouse Get A Horse! 83939202022.png Mickey Mouse Get A Horse! Here Bully Bully Bully.jpg Mickey Mouse Get a Horse! Telephone.jpg Mickey Mouse Get A Horse! 383883932.jpg GetahorseCGI.jpg Mickey Mouse Get A Horse! 829393022.jpg Mickey Mouse Get a Horse! 655792TcIxIRe.jpg Mickey Mouse Get A Horse! 128053720-Xt.jpg Mickey Mouse Get A Horse! 1280293720.jpg Mickey Mouse Get a Horse! Back in the screen.jpg Mickey Mouse Get A Horse! Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Cameo.png Mickey Mouse Get a Horse! Celebrate.jpg Category:Animation Category:Short Films Category:Mickey Mouse cartoons Category:Minnie Mouse cartoons